


Exchange of Love

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Bottom Bodie, Digital Art, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW. Lots of nudity. The lads are taking their turns in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/gifts), [Macklingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/gifts).



So, this time Bodie is on the bottom.

 

 

 

And another one.

 

Then they changed the position...

 

 

After the love making...  
  
D: How was that?  
  
B: Yeah, the fuck was great. I admit we should have done it much earlier.  
  
D: Good! Then...  
  
B: I found something about it though.  
  
D: what is it?

 

B: I prefer to fuck you and you love it, don't you?

  
  
D: ......... *lost for words.*

 

 


End file.
